Coffee!
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: Sirius gets his hand on some coffe, this isnt good!


_**Disclaimer:I Dont Own HP**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Sirius Black, if you don't get back here this istant, I will eat you next F.M!?!" yelled a frantic, pajama clad, Remus Lupin as he chased Sirius through the school, and into the Great Hall. He was followed closely behind by a equally pajama clad, snicker, coffee giving James Potter.

"Neva, My Coffee, It's mine I say, you shall never take it you pickle you, mine forever more, mine I say!" was Sirius's only reply, laffing in his hyper mania buzz. It sounded rather maniacal as he skidded through the Great Hall in his stocking feet. That is until a aggitated Minerva caught James and remus by the arm while Hagrid caught Sirius by the waist holding him upside down. " What is going on here? she asked in her "dangerous" voice.

At the words "Coffee", sixth year, Regulas Black sprang from his seat amongst his fellow slytheryns, as did Narcissa and they both yelled in unsion "Who the hell in their right minds gave Sirius Black Coffee!?!" and Regulas rushed over to Mcgonagol to explain.

"You see Professer,Sirius goes crazy when he even gets a sip of coffee, we learned that when he was five, and well it appears he has had some, and if he's not decafinated soon, he will most likely destroy the entire school, so I think it would be in everyone's benefit if we get him to the Hospital Wing, like I don't know, NOW!?!" said Regulas in quite a rush, leaving him panting for breath.

"It's true" snickered James in his I-So-Totally-Am-Enjoying-This kinda way only he and Sirius had ever accomplished.

"James here thought it would be "funny" to watch Sirius destroy the entire School, so he gave him fifty three cups of cofffee with extra caffiene, which Sirius then drank, now causing him to go crazy if you see what I mean" said an irratated looking Remus.

"And I was wrong, it was not funny what-so-ever.....it was FRICKEN' HILARIOUS! and still is" responded James through barely controlled full out laffter now.

"James Potter, it is wrong to use others weaknesses to entertain yourself, how do you think Sirius would feel about this, just because your good-looking doesnt mean you can get away with everything and anything you want!" screeched Lily Evans.

"You really think Im good looki-, umm...wait...Where did Sirius go?" James cut off.

"Shit" cursed Regulas and the whole school was a frightened chatter about what Sirius Black could do and would do while high on caffiene.

The whole school, students and staff alike went in searche groups for the caffiene high Black, wands ready in case they ran into him...or one of his traps...or worse...both!

James, Remus and Regulas, who were most likely to know him the best were put in a search group. They followed the many trails of disaster through the school, argueing alll the way, everything was turning to shambles and it was hard to follow straight through.

They finally found him in the kitchens,which ws also in shambles and filled to the brim with..whipped cream...never mind that.

He was huttled in the corner, covered in an unidentifiablle form of goo and mutterin as he rocked back and forth about the purple elephants running a muck in the school trying to steal his precous coffe. they assumed he meant them, unless he unleashed elephants into the school, which hopefully he didnt.

"Now Sirius, why dont we get you to the Hospital Win-" James started but was cut off by Sirius's frantic panicking.

"No, Neva, Hospital Wing bad..try to hurt poor Sirius, no Hospital Wing, No, Please, Please, bbbbaaaddd Hospital WIng, dont let them take me Regulas, Dont let the elephants take me!" he squealed, throwing himself into regulas's arms and nearly knocking himover, while successfully knocking the wind out of him.

"Of course not Sirius, Potter lies, he's extremely stupid you know, we are actully here t-" Regulas was cut off.

"Oi! I'm not stu-"James was cut short by the death glare sent his way by both of the other members of the little search party.

"Were actually going to a...a...a COFFEE SHOP! Yeah thats it, a coffee shop, it just looks alot like a Hospital Wing, thats why james got confused, and a nice lady is going to give you some funny coffee you have ever seen before" Regulas continued.

"Yeah..lets go...AWAY WITH THE ELEPHANTS AND TO THE COFFEE SHOP! Ur the best ever Reg! shouted Sirius striking a heroic pose. His brothers eyes lighting up at his brothers compliment.

Both Remus and James saw this as they followed the brothers to the Hospital Wing and felt it was unfair they had been torn apart by their own family, it was sad and they wished they could change it, but they knew that they couldn't and just continued on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like love Sirius sooo much...hes my fav character....best eva...MOST MY STORIES ARE ABOUT HIM,

Please REVEIW!


End file.
